Phantom Shooter: The Tiny Bird Falls
by HalfafanD
Summary: Danny and Mato return in another abnormal adventure as they get used to their new life. Mato's trying to handle being whole again; and Danny's trying to handle his other persona. But when Vlad stirs up trouble bebetween Mato and Danny, can they handle it? NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THIS IMAGE!
1. Understatement of the weird

**HalfafanD: Danny and Mato return in another abnormal adventure as they get used to their new life; and this time, Sam's along for the ride. Mato's trying to handle being whole again; and Danny's trying to handle his other persona. But when Vlad stirs up trouble between the ghost fighting partnership of Mato and Danny; things go downhill for this dynamic duo. And what happens when White Rock Shooter and Valerie crash the party?**

**Phantom Shooter: The Tiny Bird Falls**

The still night shinned the town as a dark figure jumped across the tops of buildings. The figure had a hood over her head that was connected to a jacket that seemed to form into a cape at the end. Underneath she wore short-shorts with a belt and bikini top. She had knee high boots that completed the look. That girl, was Mato; or as she went by in that outfit, Black Rock Shooter.

Suddenly, a small buzzing noise emitted from her pocket. It was her phone. She stopped above an electronics store and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_**Uhhh… hello? Mato?**_" Someone on the other end spoke in Japanese. Mato recognized the voice immediately.

"**Yomi! I'm so sorry. Being in America and all, I guess I got too used to it.**" Mato said, apologizing.

"_**It's alright. If it makes you feel any better, I almost said hello in Canadian.**_" Yomi said, giggling.

Mato laughed back.

A while went by until Yomi broke the silence. "_**So, how've you been doing since you and Black Rock Shooter fused together?**_"

"**Pretty good. I'm actually on patrol now. Danny has a math test tomorrow and I wanted to make sure he had plenty of sleep and was able to study to get a good grade.**"

"_**That's… nice.**_" Yomi murmured. Suddenly there was a crash coming from inside the store. Out came a robot made fully of technology; obviously the work of Technus.

"**I got to go Yomi, hero time. I'll call you tomorrow, k?**" Mato said quickly.

"_**K… bye.**_" Yomi said and Mato hung up. She jumped down from the building in front of Technus.

"Next time you want to rob a store. Make sure that you're alone." She said in a witty way. It wasn't as good as the ones Danny said but they were puns nonetheless.

"Ah… so the rumors _are_ true. The ghost child _does_ have an abnormal companion." Technus said gazing among the girl. But he did wish he could see her face.

"Look who's talking robot-man." She retorted as she raised her arm. Her cannon then formed and her eye blazed a blue fire. But she didn't get a chance to attack as Technus whacked her into a wall. She groaned and got up; just as Technus went for another hit.

He was about to hit when a pink beam blasted him in the chest. He stepped back a few steps before he stopped and stood tall again. Mato followed her gaze to where she saw a girl in a black and red tech suit on a hover-board. Mato didn't know the girl, but she certainly was on her side.

She flew down. "Need a hand?" She asked smirking. Technus then striked again but the two dodged. The girl then was about to be hit by Technus again but he was knocked over by blue glowing rock that was shot at what seemed to be the speed of light. The girl then turned to see it came from the cannon Mato was holding.

"How about a cannon?" She remarked. The girl smiled as Mato sucked Technus in the Fenton Thermos.

"You're not half-bad at this." The girl commented; getting off her board. "What's your name?"

"They call me Black Rock Shooter." Mato answered. It was half-true. Only everyone in the other world knows of her.

"Nice, call me Red Huntress." She introduced. "Glad to meet a fellow ghost hunter who's actually human, good, and sane."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mato asked skeptically.

Huntress frowned. "There's this ghost that's been giving me and Amity Park all kinds of Static. You might not know him but mostly everyone here thinks he's a hero. But maybe those people are forgetting he's a ghost. His names Danny Phantom." She grumbled.

Mato felt anger boil her. _How dare she talk about Danny like that! He has feelings just like you_! Mato mentally screamed. But she knew that her and Danny's secret identity was important and if she argued then Red would get suspicious.

So instead Mato put on a fake frown. "Haven't seen him. But I don't exactly think he's evil. And I'm more of a peace keeper than a fighter. If there was proof he was evil, then I'd attack him." She said clearly. It was true; but Mato knew he was good. Her proof was the fact that he was his best friend.

"But he is evil." She argued. "He ruined my life, stole tons of jewelry, attacked the mayor and attacked the Fentons."

Mato put up her hands to show she wasn't looking for a fight. "Whoa there. Easy Red. I'm not looking for a fight. I told I haven't seen or heard of him. So how would I know if he was evil, let alone the proof he was?"

Huntress sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I understand. But maybe when you do meet him you'll see." She then got on her board and flew off.

Mato sighed. Why is it that whenever she goes on night patrol, weird things happen. She then decided to turn in for the night. She then sped towards home; unaware of the little Plazmius fly camera perched on the side of the window looking right at her.

000000Line Break0000000

Vlad stood there where the TV screen showed Mato as Black Rock Shooter run off. Skulker was by him with his armor completely wrecked.

"See; I told I wasn't crazy! That girl in the hood and cape completely trashed my armor and none of my weapons worked on her. Let alone her eye lights on fire and she can form a cannon out of thin air." Skulker said.

"So, Daniel's new little friend wasn't as gullible as I presumed." Vlad said. He then turned to his desk where his cloning files were placed. Showing Danny, Dani, and the other clones. "Then we'll just have to fix that." He let out an evil laugh.

**HalfafanD: I went ahead and started this. But I'm not finishing it 'till I finish my other stories; staring with 'Tiny Toddler'. Anyway, please review, no flames.**


	2. Newfound Info

**HalfafanD: Finally, another chapter to this. I changed my mind; I'm updating now. So here it is.**

**Phantom Shooter: The Tiny Bird Falls**

Mato walked down the halls of Casper High; thinking about the fiasco from last night. She hadn't realized that there was more than one supernatural teen. She'll have to ask Danny about Valerie after school when she'll see him.

_It certainly was unusual_. Mato thought. _But… I don't know if it was Valerie, but I have a weird feeling about what happened last night; but what did happen to make me feel that_?

It wasn't the first time Mato had a feeling like this. Lately, since she fused with Black; she'd been having these weird feelings that had saved her from pranks, untrusted people, and other stuff. And every time she felt a large display of negative emotion around someone close to her; she's see a version of their other self. Also, if she concentrated really hard, she would make out a strange light surrounding each person around her. It was a strange attribute. And from what Mato can gather; these were attributes previously owned to Black until she and her fused together; now they were hers'.

"Oooff!" Mato yelped as her thoughts were interrupted but bumping into a figure. The figure quickly turned and put both hands firmly on her shoulders; shaking them in a back 'n forth motion.

"Mato!" It was Danny. "Guess what?! I just took my math test; and I got a B!"

Mato eyes widened and a smile grew on her face as she looked at the excited face on Danny. She was really glad she took that night to do patrol and not Danny so he could get his rest for the test. Frankly, Mato discovered that Danny was terrible at math; Mato wasn't good either but could understand enough to help Danny. And to think he got a B on his test proved that all that studying and rest while Mato took care of the town paid off.

"That's great Danny! You even got a higher grade then I normally do on math!" Mato replied excited.

"Yeah; thanks again for helping me with this by taking care of last night's patrol. So who all attacked last night?"

Mato put a hand on her chin as she replayed last night in her head. "Skulker appeared last night wandering around looking for you until I snuck up and used the thermos on him; the Box Ghost who attacked twice but slipping away from me the first time; and Technus who knocked me off my feet until the Red Huntress showed up and helped. I've been meaning to tell you; she's the one you said was Valerie right?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah; this ghost dog named Cujo trashed Axion Labs and Damon, Valerie's dad, lost his job 'cause of it. She blamed it on me since she thought it was my dog when I was chasing after him. Vlad gave her the suit until Technus used it against her and I destroyed it when I knew Val wasn't in there. Val then got a new suit from Technus that she can't remove but can summon in order to distract me from stopping Technus in the first place. She stopped working for Vlad for some reason but I don't know why."

Before the two could finish their conversation, Valerie showed up between the two. She seemed a bit disturbed and slight worried but other than that, just fine. Mato then decided to see what she could gather. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. She saw a red glow surrounding Valerie; it was her aura. The aura determined what kind of person she was; and the color surrounding the aura indicated what mood she was in. There was a faint purple color surrounding Val showing she was slightly worried about something.

"Oh, hey Val." Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny." Val replied. She then saw Mato. "Who's your friend?"

Mato smiled and reached out a hand. "Hi; I'm Mato Kuroi. I'm an exchange student here; though I have been here for a week or so."

"Oh yeah; I've heard about you. I just didn't recognize you; you look different. Did you do something with your hair?" Valerie asked.

Mato quickly realized what Val meant. Valerie must have seen what she looked like before she fused with Black.

"Yeah; funny huh?" Mato asked nervously, but Valerie paid no attention to it. Instead she just nodded before turning to Danny.

"Yeah, but the reason I came here was to talk to Danny." She said. "Danny; do you know any ghost hunters here?"

Danny started counting off his fingers as he spoke. "Sure; there's Danny Phantom, my parents, the Guys in White, the Groovy Gang and Scardy-cat, the Extreme Ghost Breakers, the Red Huntress-

"Yeah, I got that." Valerie interrupted; though she looked a bit frustrated when Danny listed himself first. Probably because one: it was Danny Phantom who she claimed ruined her life; two: It was the first thing he mentioned or the fact that he's even on the list of ghost hunters. "What I meant was are there any newbies in town?"

Danny gave her a puzzled look; not quite understanding what she meant.

"Perhaps this name will ring a bell; Black Rock Shooter I believe?" Valerie asked hoping that would get her somewhere. Danny, unknown to Val, shifted his gaze to Mato who nodded confirming that what Valerie was telling him was what Mato was going to tell him as well.

"Oh yeah! Her!" Danny exclaimed in fake realization which Valerie seemed to buy. "Yeah, she's new. Though like Danny Phantom, there's not much on her. She's a total mystery. No one knows where she heads off after a ghost fight or any history of her. Though there are rumors that she busted Danny Phantom out of the custody of the Guys in White. My guess is that she's like Phantom in a way. They both keep ghost attacks from getting out of hand and protect ghosts from humans who are just plain wiping them out when they've done nothing wrong. Does that help?"

Valerie seemed to flash between anger, confusion, pity, and a bit of sorrow from the info Danny gave her. It was bad for Mato that Danny said that she busted him out of the GiW building but a good cover with the rumor detail. That should be enough for Val not to suspect but understand and keep at bay from Black.

"Yeah, a bunch. Thanks." Valerie answered before turning to Mato. "It was nice meeting you Mato. Well, got to go." And with that she walked away.

Danny then turned to Mato with a 'you got some explaining to do' look. Mato noticed a second later and sheepishly smiled knowing she was busted.

"Well? You going to tell me what happened last night?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I _was _going to tell you until Miss Huntress came in all 'gather info like'. Let's say we go to lunch and I'll tell you Sam and Tucker what happened." Mato suggested.

As if on cue, the school bell rang signaling for lunch. Danny dropped his look that made Mato somewhat spill her guts. He nodded.

"Ok, fine." And the two walked off down the hall.

0000000Line Break0000000

"So that's why you were giving Valerie wary glances early today." Sam said remembering second period. Apparently Mato, Sam and Valerie had the same class that period.

"Yeah, I had a feeling Red Huntress was Val; but I wanted Danny to confirm it first so I didn't jump to conclusions." Mato explained.

"Yeah, well. She's still the good guy but don't get influenced by her, ok?" Danny asked.

Mato just nodded. Soon the bell rang again and they all headed to class.

0000000Line Break0000000

Mato opened the front door to her house. School had already ended and she saw Danny, Sam and Tucker walk into their houses already on their walk home. She stepped in and pulled off her shoes as she closed the door behind her; then set down her bag and walked further into her home. She noticed another pair of unknown shoes by the door but paid no heed to it.

"**Hey mom! I'm home!**" Mato called out as she walked into the living room, only to stop and gasp at what was in front of her.

Vlad Master was sitting on the sofa his shoes off and her mom sitting next to him poring some tea into his cup.

"Hello there," Vlad spoke up after noticing Mato; his voice low and sickening as well as his devilish smile. "Little angel."

**HalfafanD: DUN DUN DUN! That's all for now; oh, and the little angel thing is Vlad's nickname for Mato. It's like Little Badger with Danny. Well, review please, no flames.**


	3. Little Angel

**HalfafanD: Here we go! Onward! I'm in a Black Rock Shooter mood 'cause my L.A. class had an assignment about a 'hero's journey'. We were to pick a movie or book so I chose the movie: Black Rock Shooter OVA. And that's what got me in the mood. In fact I'm listening to the song by Hatsune Miku right now. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I so like, don't own Black Rock Shooter**

**Phantom Shooter: The Tiny Bird Falls**

Mato couldn't contain her shock or anger as she stood; still gaping at the billionaire Vlad Masters sitting on the couch of the den in his usual suit wear without his shoes on as her mom poured him her Japanese recipe of herbal tea. The light brown haired woman turned to her.

"Oh; Mato. You're home." Her mom stated; just now noticing her. "Mr. Masters came by earlier today. He wanted to get to know us more since we live next door to his old college friends and that you're friends with their son."

"Oh." Was all Mato could say. After the whole adventure of defeating Vlad's darkened persona in the other world, Vlad has actually left Danny alone. The only thing she destroyed was Vlad's oppssession over Danny. But now that it's gone, Vlad would have to wrap it around someone else; and that's what worried her. Was Vlad here because he moved his oppssession over to her?

"Yes, after all Jack has told me about how well Mato and Daniel have been getting along. I just knew I had to meet you." Vlad said almost too cheery for his taste as he took a sip of his tea.

"Mato, why don't you show Mr. Masters around." Hana suggested. "I need to make another batch of tea anyway."

Mato groaned. "Why me?! Can't Hiro do it or something?"

"He hasn't gotten home yet."

Mato groaned again. She then looked at Masters and motioned her head to follow her. The wealthy suited man stood up, dusted himself off walked over to Mato.

_This is going to be the worst day since me and Yomi saw that crappy movie on_ _spring break_ Mato thought as the torture from her point of view began.

0000000Line Break0000000

"And this is my room." Mato said; exasperating a sigh as if the tour sucked the life out of her.

The tour was almost over and all that was left was her room. She showed it last because there was a moment in the tour where Vlad had to… relieve himself. Mato checked her room during that time and found her Black Rock Shooter out under her bed; ghost files from Danny, Sam and Tucker on her desk; the Fenton Thermos hanging out of her backpack; and other numerous ghost and BRS related items all over the floor of her room.

Mato had used the time to grab everything and hide them all in a secret draw her dad installed for her in the wall behind her desk. Only her and her dad know about it because she asked him to make it for her. The original purpose was for her to hide her valuables like her diary, cash, and other secretive items in there to keep them from Hiro or anyone else. But after her little adventure with Danny Phantom, she used it to store her outfit, thermos, ghost files, and anything else related to the case if she wasn't using it.

Luckily, she got everything in there completely organized before Vlad was done.

Vlad looked around the aqua painted room. Blue decorative stars hung on the wall, some being picture frames. Shelves stocked with nick-knacks and books as well as other picture frames. Her bed immaturely made and her desk nearly covered in homework and pencils. The closet was slightly open but looked completely neat inside.

If Vlad didn't know that Mato was Black Rock Shooter (Which he does, but Mato doesn't know that), he'd say this place was that of a normal teenager. He turned to a corner of the room by Mato's bed. There was a light blue painted electric guitar with stars of the same color combination on it. It didn't look brand new, but not old either.

The billionaire reached down to grab it but Mato snatched it away before him. The man smiled wordlessly showing that he would be careful with it, but Mato's glare piercing through him made him falter. Mato gently placed the guitar back and jerked her head towards the exit. Vlad reluctantly followed.

By the time they reached the stairs Vlad walked over to Hana where she had a full cup of tea ready for him. Mato ran back upstairs and slammed the door; hard. And probably as a warning for Vlad not to come in her room again.

The man sighed as he sat down with Hana to resume their lovely chat.

"I'm sorry about Mato. She's never acted so hostile around people before. In fact, she's never said anything negative about anything." Hana said; even surprised by herself.

"You know, Mrs. Kuroi; kids her age only act like that if they're having troubles in school." Vlad said kindly. Mentally, he grinned; he was already starting to play his card.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked warily. She respected the man; after all, that's why she let him in the house and gave him tea and such. But she always had an uneasy feeling around him. It made her feel wary about his trust; but that didn't mean she should at least hear him out.

"Well, sometimes, kids can get involved in the wrong crowed. They get in gangs; commit juvenile crimes, drugs, the usual. And although Mato might not even be involved in the things I just mentioned, she's still having a difficult time. And if I may, I have a suggestion."

Hana frowned. "I hardly believe that Mr. Masters but what exactly do you suggest?"

Vlad smiled. "I'm constructing a new school just a few blocks from Casper High. It's a private school, almost like the one your daughter went to. Since she's in a public school, she's surrounded by a different crowd; therefor, she might be influenced differently. But if we were to place her in the private school, she'll be back to her old self."

Hana thought for a moment. Vlad had a good point. Mato would probably return to her old self if she went to the private school. But Mato still needs to experience new things in America. Private schools weren't all that popular in this country unlike Japan. And on top of that, she would be separated from her new friends just like when they moved from Japan where Mato's old friends were.

Hana sighed. "I'll think about it. I'm not saying I agree, nor am I saying I would decline the offer. But I believe if I find a different solution that doesn't involve taking her away from an American experience and her new friends then I won't result to such a choice. Plus, I need to discuss this with her. To see what she thinks. Thank you for your time Mr. Masters, I would suggest you leave."

Vlad mentally cursed. _Butter biscuits! I thought I had her! She's a lot smarter and wiser than any other parent here in this entire city. If I'm to get Maddie along with Daniel and Mato for children, I'm going to step up my game. But still, it was pretty dumb of her to move here. If it wasn't for her coming here, I wouldn't have realized that Jazz was worthless to have as my daughter to be. She doesn't have any kind of technic or power I can use. Mato however, can do many things that would be of use to me, Daniel too_.

The billionaire stood up and dusted himself off as if he was filthy. "Very well Mrs. Kuroi; I will leave." His tone had the sound of some frustration, irritation, and a bit of hurt considering of what he believed was hostility from Hana.

Hana noticed this. "No seriously, I think you should leave; before my son gets here. He's one to ask a lot of questions." She smiled. That's why she wanted him to leave so soon; that way he won't get stopped by Hiro who would annoy him all day and never stop talking.

Vlad then smiled. "Ah; I see. Alright then. Thank you Mrs. Kuroi. I look forward to another lovely chat with you again. I'll show myself out." And with that, the white haired man left; putting on his shoes before closing the front door behind him. "After all…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag with small strands of Mato's hair that he grabbed from her hairbrush. "I have what I came for."

**HalfafanD: Wwwwweeeelllllllll? What do you think? Thought this would go differently? Well you guessed wrong! I'm so evil. I freakin' sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. But the new story is coming. But like I said about this story, I'm not starting it until, all these stories are done; and I mean it! I know I have a lot of explaining to do about what happened to Vlad/Dark Horse in the last story. And that I said that Vlad's oppsession for Danny was no more. But that's what Mato believes happened. But really, Vlad eliminated all of Vlad's pain/burden that he had carried. So he doesn't want to kill Jack anymore. But because he's half ghost, his oppssession still runs. And it shifted from wanting just Maddie, to wanting Danny and Maddie, to wanting just Danny, to wanting Mato, Danny, and Maddie. So now that that's done, click the pretty button and review! :D**


	4. New Life

**HalfafanD: ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! I am soooo sorry I haven't been updating on nearly anything, but this is because I'm falling behind on some work. I've got dozens of pics to upload to Deviant Art and I have a lot of homework to do to raise my grades. Also, I'm trying on working on some state of the art Christmas cards to my best friends and family. And trying to figure out on what to get them. So please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: This is like what, the billionth time I told you that I don't own Black Rock Shooter or Danny Phantom. This is getting old, isn't it?**

**Phantom Shooter: The Tiny Bird Falls**

"**And then he reached for my guitar; MY FREAKIN' GUITAR! NO ONE TOUCHES MY GUITAR UNLESS I TRUST THEM! HOW CAN I TRUST THAT FROOTLOOP IF HE WANTS TO KILL SOMEONE AND STEAL THEIR WIFE AND SON!?**" Mato yelled into the phone.

It was after Mato ran up to her room after she gave Vlad a tour; she called her friend Yomi to tell her about what happened.

"_**Owww! Gee, Mato. If you're going to yell in the phone; give a girl a warning a head of time. Man, you yell pretty loud.**_" Yomi muttered on the other end, obviously in pain from Mato's rage mode.

"**Sorry.**"

"_**Don't worry about it, Mato. But still, don't you think it's weird that you're acting this way around Mr. Masters?**_"

"**What do you mean?**" Mato asked.

Yomi sighed. "_**I mean, Mato; that you almost never get mad at anyone, never. To think that you're getting ticked whenever Paulina, Dash or some other A-lister makes fun of you or getting really mad when Vlad's around is definitely not normal for you.**_"

"**I guess you're right.**" Mato confessed.

"_**Any idea why you're acting like that?**_"

"**I-I guess it's because I'm whole again. Remember how when Black got mad she fought more aggressively? Well, now that she's part of me, I kind of have her emotions now. And now, I act like any ordinary person.**"

"_**You know what? I think you're right. You would be like anybody else when whole, but separate, you guys don't. You never held a grudge because Black had all your major negative emotions.**_"

"**Yeah, it's weird that-**

_Knock, Knock_

"**Mato, you in there?**" A muffled voice spoke through the bedroom door. It was her mom.

"**Uhh… hang on a sec!**" Mato shouted back, loud enough for her mom to hear. She turned back to the phone. "**Got to go Yomi, bye.**"

"_**Bye, Mato.**_" And with that, Mato got up, leaving her phone abandoned on the desk as she walked over to the door and opened it for Hana.

"**Mato, I wanted to talk to you.**" Hana spoke.

"**Uhh… sure Mom. What's up?**"

Hana sighed as her and Mato sat on Mato's bed. "**That was very disrespectful of you to slam the door and give him hostile glares.**"

"**But Mom! I-I can explai-**

"**I'm not finished.**" Hana interrupted. "**After you left the room, me and Mr. Masters had a talk. He said some disrespectful things about why you would behave that way. But nonetheless, offered for you to go to a new private school that he's building here. He was wanting my permission, but I believe that I should discuss it with you first. But I really want to know, why were you acting that way?**"

Mato thought for a while. She couldn't tell her mom the exact truth; she'll have to settle for the next best thing. "**Because Mom; Danny once said all the things Vlad's done. He once shot Danny with a ecto-gun; also placed a bounty over Danny Phantom's head; and other things that are probably illegal here.**"

Hana nodded. **"Ok, so that's why. But about the school, do you want to go?**"

"**No way Mom! I like it at Casper High. Sam, Tucker, and Danny are all my best friends there. I don't want to leave my friends again.**" Mato said.

Hana smiled. "**That's all I wanted to know.**" And with that, she stood up and was about to head out the door before she stopped and turned. "**Oh, and Mato. Your dad is in Canada right now during his business trip; it's the last stop before he has to come home for the rest of the month. He's close to where Yomi lives. Would you like it if he brings Yomi to stay here for a few weeks?**"

Mato immediately flew from the bed and hugged her mom. "**Oh, yes, yes, YES! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**" She shouted in excitement. "**I can't wait to tell Yomi!**"

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening a closing echoed throughout the house.

"**MOOOOMMMMM! I'M HOOOOMMMMEEEE!**" Hiro shouted at the tops of his lungs in his usual child manner.

Both Mato and Hana looked at each other before giggling. Mato let go and went over to her phone on her desk and began to dial Yomi's number again. Hana was about to leave to Hiro when she stopped again.

"**Yomi will probably be here in about three days tops. Ok, honey?**"

Mato nodded. And with that, Hana left the room leaving Yomi to call Mato and tell Yomi the good news.

0000000Line Break0000000

"So, you're friend from all the way in Japan is coming from Canada to stay at your place for a few weeks?" Danny asked as him, Mato, Tucker and Sam walked up to the school of Casper High.

"Yeah; I can't wait for you all to meet her. She's a real good artist, and good at a bit of Volley-ball. We're into the same things and everything." Mato described.

"She sounds pretty cool." Tucker comment. Then his eyes lit up. "Is she hot?"

Mato growled in frustration before grabbing her backpack and swinging it by the strap and whacked Tucker on the head and he plummeted down to the concrete; hard.

Danny gulped at Tucker's demise, reminding himself not to get Mato mad. Sam however smiled as if she was going to do it herself if Mato didn't. Tucker got back up, rubbing his sore head.

"Owww…" He moaned. "What was that for?"

Mato laughed. "Hey, you brought that upon yourself." Danny and Sam laughed along with her and soon, Tucker gave up his 'you hurt me' stare and joined the party.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"We actually ran into each other at the beginning of the school year. After that I looked up her name on the seating chart we each received in class since we had the same room together. I thought her last name was Kotori Asobi or 'Tiny Birds Game' as you would say it. Turns out I mistaken her name which was pronounced Takanashi. After that conversation, we became friends." Mato explained.

"How on Earth did you get her name wrong?" Danny asked, now finally pitching in the conversation.

"The phrase 'Tiny Birds Game' and Yomi's last name, 'Takanashi', have the same Japanese characters or symbols. Which look like this." Mato then took out a piece of paper and pencil from her backpack and began to write. Once done, she showed her friends the foreign language to them, witched looked a lot like this: 小鳥遊.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Danny finally said as they walked onto the campus of Casper High.

0000000Line Break0000000

The day passed by like any other. Classes were unusually dull, unless you counted the occasional appearance of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady which Black Rock Shooter and Danny Phantom took care of and often the Red Huntress popping out and chasing after Danny.

Mato then stayed after school for Basket-Ball tryouts that finally came 'round. She had a ton of fun doing it too. Of course the girls' tryouts were right next to the boys' tryouts so Dash came over to her while she was attempting in shooting hoops and try to convince her to ditch Danny and the gang and hang out with the A-listers.

Of course Mato realized that Dash had a thing for her and frankly, she wasn't interested. So just like always, she kindly declined. But knowing how dim Dash was, she knew he was going to try again some other time.

In the end, Mato finally went home and began to do her homework and setting up the house for Yomi to stay in. And just like usual, Hiro came in and ruined everything and Mato ended up chasing him all over the house. Eventually to be stopped by their mom and go to bed.

0000000Line Break0000000

Vlad stood in the middle of his lab by the large test tube with a clear gel fluid. Inside was a teenage girl. No older than fourteen or fifthteen. She lazily floated in the test tube; her snow white hair drifting lightly around her. Her tan skin glimmering against the glass' glare. And she… was naked; unless you counted the plain long, sleeve robe.

The billionaire smiled as the girl finally woke up; her eyes slowly opening. They revealed an alluring ruby pair of red; blood red crimson eyes. Sparkling under the light.

"Hello there, Vlair." Vlad greeted. The girl, or Vlair, didn't seem to notice him, or hear him. But continued to try to bring focus in her eyes of the new world.

Vlad then pressed a button on the control panel and a small syringe flew in through the test tube and stabbed Vlair in the neck. This caused panic to flow through the girl's mind as she reached up and grabbed the syringe and attempted in pulling it out; her eyes showing pain and fright as she franticly pulled the syringe out.

"Don't be afraid." Vlad assured. Soon, the girl successfully pulled out the syringe but wasn't fast enough to stop it as it started to take effect. The girl's eyes drooped close and she slowly began to fall asleep. Vlad pressed another button on the control panel, opening the tube. Water poured out and so did she, but the drain build in the ground soaked up all the water and Vlad catches the drowsy teen. Vlad wrapped her in a dry towel in a comforting position.

Vlair finally feel in a deep sleep, snuggled in Vlad's arms; feeling safe.

"From now on…" Vlad began as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the lab. "I'll take good care of you."

**HalfafanD: Aaaannnnnnnndddddd… chapter done! I know I should update on Total Drama Phantom, but I finally got the episode, and I'm going to finish it this weekend! So stay tuned for more! Bye! Oh, please review, no flames please.**


	5. Civil Beginings

**HalfafanD: Next chapter! Ok, this is this only story… besides Total Drama Phantom that I have an idea how it will play out. I'm out of ideas of what will happen next. Any ideas? Most of this story will be about Vlair. This chapter is rated T! But only you decide what your maturity level is. Just be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or Danny Phantom!**

**Phantom Shooter: The Tiny Bird Falls**

Warmth; that was all she could feel. And black; that was all she could see. But she knew she was awake, she knew it. She could feel someone always wiping a wash-cloth on her forehead at some times and whenever she subconsciously pushed off the blankets, the stranger would pull them back up.

No one was in the room now, she could tell. She turned, pulling the silk fabric along with her body as she repositioned and curled up. She wanted to sleep; sleep forever while the stranger took care of her.

The stranger; that's what she named him; and she knew he meant no harm. After all, he did take care of her for as long as she can remember. He had tucked her in with extra blankets when it got too col d, he took away all but one blanket and a cold wash cloth on her forehead when it got too hot, and other various things.

She heard the door slowly creaked open; he was back. And from the lovingly warm smell of soup and delicate steps, he had food. Food; what did it taste like? How would she know; she never had any. For as long as she began to think… it hadn't been long. A few weeks maybe; but it felt like an eternity.

The stranger who she had come to know so well after the last few days of sleep, finally set down and the sound of the dripping of water and folding of cloth filled her ears. He brought the cloth; she loved it. It would put her into a calm trance that she so enjoyed. It eased all her tense muscles from not moving much, and calmed her every senses.

The stranger placed the cloth on her forehead and she sighed in deep contemptment. Letting the warm wet cloth sooth away her troubles. Did she have any troubles? Who cares; there gone now. But some warning bells every now and then came off, disturbing her sleep or relaxation. Questions.

What was that lovingly smell? What did food taste like? What did the stranger look like? Is he nice? Is the food nice? What will become of her? How'd she come to exist? Where was she? Who is she? These questions disturbed her to no end; never leaving her be; never leaving her alone. And with those last thoughts she finally broke the nerve to open her eyes.

In her gaze she set her crimson eyes on a tall presentable man. He had silver hair tied back in a fairly long pony tail and wore a black suit. His pale grey-blue stared affectionately into her own.

"Well; I was wondering when you'd wake up. You sure had a nice long nap. Two weeks to be exact." The man said in a honey slurred voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine whether it was its intended effect or not.

She sat up hesitantly. This was her stranger caretaker? He was nothing like she imagined. The warm cloth fell down from her forehead and plopped down onto her lap. She frowned as the comfortable warmth left her forehead.

The stranger apparently saw this and took the cloth and set it on the night stand next to her. Then grabbed another bowl and held it under her nose. A warm lovely smell emitted from it; it was the sent she had smelled earlier. It was chicken noodle soup… how'd she know that? She never tasted it before.

"I assume that you're hungry?" The man predicted.

"Ravenous." She rasped; then quickly as the word escaped her now sore throat from speaking, it snapped shut. Did she really sound like that? Her voice was so hoarse; and it cracked when she spoke the vowels of the word. But shook the thought away and clumsily reached her hands to grab hold of the bowl. But the stranger then pulled it away.

"Forgive me for preventing you from filling your stomach; but your arms must feel like Jell-O. I don't want to set it in your lap while you try to hold it when you could potentially drop it from how weak your arms feel for not moving much. And before you start on the soup, I'd suggest calming that sore throat with a cool glass of water. A rather flamed up throat and hot soup do not mix well together."

The girl was reluctant but nodded in agreement nonetheless. The stranger was right; she didn't have the strength to hold up the bowl to keep it from spilling. And a glass of water sounded nice. And the sooner she was done with her food, the sooner the stranger will answer her questions.

The stranger grabbed a glass of water that seemed to be behind the water he used to soak her forehead and pulled it close to her. The glass lightly touched her lips before it began to tip. She leaned back slightly in synch motion as nice ice began to pour down to touch her lips as well, giving them a cold chill; but the chill didn't stay long as her lips parted to greet the cold water down her throat. The stranger pulled back the glass there still being some left and set it back on the night stand before grabbing a spoon and scooping up the noodle soup and bringing it toward her mouth.

The same motion happened but instead warm noodled liquid sped down to her stomach instead of chilling water. She moaned in pleasure as her taste buds watered at the loving taste of homemade soup.

This went on for a while; the stranger feeding her and giving her sips of water while she sat and let him do what he needed to do. He was taking care of her after all; it was only fair that she complied and let him. But after a while, the soup and water was all gone.

The stranger stood up and walked over to the side of the room over to what looked to be a dresser and opened a drawer; he pulled out a long t-shirt that was long enough to pose as a night-gown and he walked over a handed it to her. She cocked her head in confusion.

The stranger, who didn't find the need to speak, pointed towards her only more downward towards her chest. She looked down, only to see nothing.

But that was just it, nothing. She… was naked. Her face becoming as red as her crimson eyes, she grabbed the sheets and wrapped them over her shirt and turned over to bury her face into the pillow a muffled embarrassed howl emitting from it.

Why was she acting this way? She didn't know why she was embarrassed… wait, yes she did; it was because she was butt naked under the covers in front of a stranger! But what was so embarrassing about it? Oh right; he's a man, and she's a woman! If one was naked in front of the other it would be like the one naked was totally crazy and get humiliated and the one not looking like some sort of pervert! How'd she know about this sort of stuff anyway? She didn't remember ever learning it.

The stranger chuckled. "They robe you were wearing before was soaking wet so I got rid of it and as for replacement clothes, I didn't want to dress you myself considering my gender and how it would leave a bad impression."

The girl turned over; still curled in the blanket like a cocoon. Her face still inflamed with embarrassment.

"Wh-who are you? Who am I?" She asked warily; taking the chance to get those questions answered first.

The stranger sat on the bed next to her and smiled. "My name is Vlad; and yours is Vlair. I know you're confused as to what's going on. But you should get your rest; I'll answer all of your questions tomorrow."

Vlair nodded. Vlair; it sounded like a sweet name. But it had a sour feeling to it that somehow reminded her of a cherry to it that made her skin crawl. Vlad; nothing sweet about. Just a bone chilling feeling. But looks; and apparently names can be deceiving.

Vlad walked over to the door with the tray full of dishes, minus the wash-cloth and bowl full of water. But just before leaving he turned to speak.

"I'll leave the bowl of water and wash-cloth so you could wash your face. We'll see if we could get you walking around tomorrow. If so, I'll see to it that you have a bath. You hadn't had one yet and I believe you'd like one." And with that Vlad left, leaving Vlair to her thoughts again.

Vlair waited a few more minutes before confirming that Vlad would enter again and getting out of bed. She easily slipped the gown on pausing a few seconds wondering how she knew to do that and then checking herself in the mirror.

She saw a beautiful teenager with long snow white hair and crimson-ruby eyes. She was particularly tall for someone her age **(HFD: Same height as Black Rock Shooter except that both of them are tall for 15 year olds)**; but enjoyed the height nonetheless.

She could practically dominate in Basket-ball. She scrunched up her face; she wasn't really thrilled in the sport. She was more of a Soccer fan. How does she know all this? In all her time of remembering you'd think she'd remember learning this stuff. It was like somehow knowledge was injected into her **(HFD: Exactly! LOL!)**!

She shook away the weird thought and resumed her evaluation in the mirror. She was pretty tan too; her skin was practically flawless **(HFD: BRS had flawless skin too minus the scars, stiches and paleness. So naturally WRS would be tan and since she was in no fighting contact whatsoever, her skins flawless)**! Her bangs were extremely spiky and raged as the covered most of her forehead, completely uneven. But she didn't care, she liked it surprisingly. She took a chance to look at the shirt. It seemed to be an old collage shirt for a collage in Wisconsin.

She made a turn like a princess would before resuming her gaze. She looked pretty good in just a shirt gown and no other accessories; and she liked it.

She turned away from the mirror and over to the bowl of decently warm water; but it was rapidly cooling. She dipped the wash-cloth in and ringed it out before wiping her face with it. Then set it back down and crawled into bed.

A large yawn escaped her, tired of a full stomach. Questions didn't bother her this time as she drifted off. She now knew her name, her caretaker's name, and Vlad was going to answer her questions tomorrow. Everything was going perfect.

0000000Line Break0000000

Mato stopped and snapped her face up and glanced out the window. _What was that_?

"_**Mato? Mato? Maaaattttoooooo…**_**?**" Yomi echoed through the speaker.

"**Huh? Oh, sorry Yomi. I thought I heard something.**" Mato apologized still gazing out the window.

"_**Like what**_**?**"

"**I didn't really hear anything. It… it's like…**" Mato seemed to trail off; thinking of how to explain it. "**Have you ever felt like you're in two places at once but you're really not?**"

Silence emitted from Yomi's end. "_**Uhhh… you do realize that you've been like that for fifthteen years, right**_**?**"

"**No; not like that. It's like… I can't explain it. Never mind.**"

"_**You sure**_**?**"

"**It's probably nothing.**" Mato said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than Yomi.

"_**Ok… well, anyway; can't**__**wait to see you tomorrow. Bye**_**!**" Yomi then hung up and Mato returned her gaze to the window.

"I think." She finished in English.

**HalfafanD: I know this was rushed! But at least I updated! Ok, R no flames please!**


	6. A new Recruit and Family

**HalfafanD: Here's another chapter! And it involves not only Vlair getting her questions answered and Yomi getting to see Mato and we all finally getting to see what Mato's dad looks like; but also a montage by Nomico: Bad Apple. It's a cool song. But I can't find the original on i-tunes. Oh well; on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Black Rock Shooter or the song Bad Apple.**

**Phantom Shooter: The Tiny Bird Falls**

Vlair groggily opened her eyes as she woke up from a wonderful sleep. She slowly sat up in her bed yawning and stretching as she did so. Once out of bed, she looked herself in the mirror and saw that she had a bed head. So she used her fingers to comb through her hair to make it half-way decent before rushing out of the room.

She sped down the hall, startling several maids and butlers as she passed. One butler in particular was standing by the stairway in a usual butler pose. He was about to go down stairs to wake up Mr. Masters when a girl with a shade of white hair and red eyes rushed to him and stopped before she could fall down the stairs.

"Which way to Vlad?" She asked excitedly.

The butler didn't change his expression. This must have been the orphan girl Mr. Masters adopted. **(HFD: That's what Vlad came up with as a lie. That dirty frootloop! ;P)**

"Down the stairs and down the left hall and the third door to the right." He plainly stated.

"Thanks!" She thanked before rushing down the stairs; her hair swaying side to side from the fast steps.

She rushed to the room at an alarming speed before opening the door fast as light. The sight of Vlad sleeping wasn't too bad nor too good. He slept normally like anyone would. No snores and had a peaceful look on his face. One wouldn't say he looked terrible at sleeping but then would say they didn't look cute at it either.

Vlair rushed over and began to shake at his shoulders in attempt in waking the billionaire up.

The man groaned. "What is it Joseph?"

Vlair put on a look of confusion. "I thought you said my name was Vlair?" Vlad then froze and groggily opened his eyes to see a beaming teen girl staring at him.

"Well; it looks to me that you're able to walk. I apologize for my mistake; I thought you were one of my butlers." Vlad spoke as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _This clone_, he thought; _she's not like the others. And Danielle pales in comparison to Vlair. This one's way more complex than the others. Not only is she capable of thinking; but also holds the same exasperated and roller coaster emotions of a true teenager. If you didn't know the truth, she could pass as any other human_.

Vlair interrupted his lost in thought as she plopped her entire stomach over Vlad's lap as her eyes still locked on Vlad excitedly.

He smiled. "And to what do I bring you coming here on your own all the way from your room?"

"You said that you would answer all of my questions today." Vlair bluntly explained then added a witty remark. "And considering how much of them I have I'd thought I'd start early."

Vlad chuckled. "So be it." Vlair squealed excitedly, causing Vlad to cover his ears. "But first," Vlair's squeal morphed into a groan. "You need to take a bath. You hadn't had one in a week and it's made your hair greasy." He combed his fingers through her hair just to prove his point. "After that there should be a fresh pair of clothes in your room. They're mine from my collage days so they might be a bit big; but they're the smallest I have besides the maids' outfits. We'll go shopping for some clothes for you later this afternoon.

"After you change you are to come to the kitchen to have breakfast; after that, then, and only then, you will have me all to yourself all day for me to answer your questions."

Vlair made another squeal, shorter than the previous one then gave Vlad a tight hug before leaving to go do what Vlad told him. In a way, Vlad had to smile at that. Even though she was a clone, she acted like any other teen girl would. So this was what it was like to have a _daughter_; a real daughter. But he still had his priorities.

0000000Line Break00000000

Danny, Sam and Tucker all sat on the park bench. Mato was standing and pacing back and forth in front of them; waiting for Yomi's arrival, but they didn't know that.

"Umm… could you stop pacing? It's making me dizzy." Tucker commented, Sam scowled and hit Tucker in the head and Danny rolled his eyes grinning. "What's with all you girls!? Everywhere I go I get hit by you all! What, do I have a sign on me that says 'hit the geek; win a prize'?!"

Sam laughed. "Let me answer that with another question: Why do people call you Bad Luck Tuck?" Danny also laughed at Tucker's misfortune, but Mato paid no heed of it. Sam put on a worried expression. "You ok Mato? You usually always jump in at the chance of teasing Tucker."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Tucker practically yelled, though everyone ignored it as they were focusing on Mato who stopped after hearing Sam's question.

"I'm waiting for someone. I want you to meet them." She answered. She turned towards the park entrance. "They're late then they said they'd be. I'm just a bit worried that something bad happened."

"Don't worry; so they're a little late. There's nothing really to worry about." Danny assured her.

"Guess you're right." Suddenly glanced at the open gate to the park; someone was there. "She's here!" Sprinting from her spot of the ground, Mato ran up to someone by the gate. The trio rushed, following Mato's footsteps as they ran behind her.

Once there, they noticed another girl standing by Mato. She had black hair like Mato with a green tint in it that were pulled into long curled pigtails like Mato only they were more down and hung in front of her and rested on her shoulders. Her bangs were somewhat spiky but more even and didn't hand in her face like Mato's did as they rested on her forehead. They girl had pale skin like Mato only with more color and had dull green eyes that surprisingly sparkled in the light as green glasses rested in front of them.

She was wearing the under shirt from her old Japanese uniform **(HFD: I'm talking about the uniform from the TV show. Though I **_**do**_** like the one in the OVA more)** with a green camee underneath and a green bracelet on her wrist with a small skull keychain attached to it. She wore shin length caprees and somewhat tall green sandals **(HFD: Remember the bracelet I described in the first story, that was it. Let's just say that all the green she was wearing matched the color of that bracelet)**

Mato turned to the trio. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend from Japan/Germany/Canada, Yomi."

Yomi let out a small smile. "Hello."

Danny smiled warmly. "Hey, Yomi. It's nice to finally meet you." He gestured over to Sam. "This is Sam; a goth/Ultra- recyclo- vegetarian." Then gestured to Tucker. "And this is Tucker; he's a Techno Geek and a jinx." Tucker frowned at his word play. "And I'm-

"Danny Fenton/Phantom; the famous ghost boy; right?" Yomi asked. Danny stood there, stunned.

Mato sheepishly smiled. "I might have told her your secret about being half ghost." Danny glared at her.

"It's ok. I also know Mato's secret and I'm not one to tell a soul." Yomi promised. Danny glare lowered, however he kept his firm stare on Mato.

"Well… ok; but you still should've told me." Danny said. Mato gave a sigh of relief that Danny let her off easy. Next she were to tell someone trustable, she'll let Danny know.

She turned to Yomi. "So how long are you staying?"

"Well, since my dad is going on a business trip as well and this is his last stop… I'll be here for five weeks max." Yomi answered. Mato cheered and hugged Yomi.

"That gives me plenty of time to show you around Amity! I can't wait! You'll love it here!"

Yomi smiled. "And the best part about this is, I don't have to go to school. I get to stay at your place all day."

Mato playfully glared. "Lucky." All five began to laugh before they settled down and Danny spoke up.

"How about we grab lunch at the Nasty Burger? My treat." The others nodded and headed off.

0000000Line break00000000

Vlair pulled the drain to the tub; having washed every ounce of her body. She sure enjoyed a bath; she should have one more often. The warm water felt good against her skin. Not to mention the bath in the bathroom connected to her room was huge. You could practically bathe an Elephant in here!

She slowly stepped out; feeling a wave of cold in the atmosphere. She shivered and reached for the towel and wrapped it around her thin body. She now realized that she wasn't too fond of the cold. Which was a bummer considering the seasons are beginning to enter fall. How'd she know that; she had glanced out the window every now in then out the window and saw one or two people jogging by in jackets and leaves on the trees beginning to change color.

She began to dry herself off and then placed the towel on her head, bent down, and wrapped it around her hair before standing up right again. She grabbed the robe hanging on the door and put it on. Then stepped into her room.

There on the bed, just as Vlad had promised, was the clothes Vlair had to wear. She quickly removed the robe and put on a pair of jean shorts that were caprees on her and a baggy shirt that had a picture of a bear with antlers like a deer and it said 'Beer' below it. **(HFD: Not all of Vlad's clothes from his college days are college brand shirts)** She was about to remove the hair towel when she thought of something; her hair was still wet. That meant that it would totally soak her clothes and it would be annoying with it being so long and all. So she left it and started off downstairs.

She once at the bottom, she had to find out where the kitchen wa- wait…

Vlair began to sniff the air. There was a warm smell lingering around. It was pancakes. Quickly she followed the scent to what appeared to be the kitchen. Hey, she found it after all.

In the room was none other than Vlad sitting at his table apparently looking at some files while a chef was the one making the pancakes. Vlad looked up from the files to see Vlair.

"Well, did you have a nice bath?" He asked, smiling.

Vlair nodded before walking over to sit next to Vlad; she took a look at the files Vlad was looking at. There were pictures of a girl that looked just like her only with pale skin, black hair tied in uneven ponytails and a fighting outfit. There were other pictures of the same girl in regular clothes as well. There were also pictures of a boy the same age with snow white hair like hers, glowing green eyes and a jumpsuit with an emblem on it along with a girl that looked quite similar to him only twelve and happened to have a ponytail in her hair and a Jumpsuit of the same colors and emblem only in a different style. There were also charts and other documents that contained info that she didn't find the need to go over.

"I hope you like pancakes; I made a special request for my personal chef to make them." Vlad said.

Vlair smiled. "Cool; what are you looking at?"

Vlad then placed all the papers into the file and set it by his side. "Not important to you at this moment. But after breakfast I'll tell you." Vlad had actually been thinking about his original plan for Vlair after this morning's encounter. After all this time in capturing Daniel and Maddie and recently Mato; he had come across someone who had finally wanted him as a real father. He might not have them; but he had someone who cared. And was planning on what to with the documents and about what he was going to tell Skulker. But for now; Vlair didn't need to know about it.

Vlair began to worry a bit in mid confusion. Why the secrecy? He could trust her right?

"Your pancakes; master Vlad and mistress Vlair." As he placed many items on the table. Two plates of three pancakes stacked on each with butter and syrup. The third plate contained for with nothing else and placed it on the table. He placed a fork and knife as well as a napkin by each plate and placed two glasses of orange juice with a pitcher of it on the table as well. And last but not least he placed a bottle of syrup and plate with a butter bar with a knife beside it.

"Thank you, Albert." Vlad said. "That would be all now." The man nodded and left.

Vlair sat there still dumbfounded Vlad turned to her and was about to suggest they'd eat when he noticed Vlair's look. He knew that look. He got it all the time. A look showing someone's astonishment in him being rich.

Vlair then smiled. "You have your _own_ personal chef?! How flaming is that?!"

Vlad then looked at her oddly. 'Flaming'? What kind of teenage term was that? Certainly not one he had heard off; especially not from Daniel and friends including Mato.

Vlair then looked questionably at him. "What?" She asked.

"Flaming?" Vlad echoed.

Vlair then realized what she had said and blushed a bit. "Sorry; slip of the toung."

Vlad held up a hand. "No worries necessary. I just was a bit surprised considering that I've never heard a teen say that."

"I guess I could add it to my list of original, cool phrases. Then say it at random times so I sound one of a kind." She thought smiling. Vlad seemed surprised at that response; one of a kind. But she _was_ a clone. But on the other hand, she gained a personality on her own; though similar to Mato's. She came up with her own phrases like Mato; tries to be one of a kind; independent; tom boyish; tough, strong, skillful; into sports; own fashion sense; etc.. But on the other hand; Vlair had a personality all her own.

Vlair noticed Vlad's intense stare and began to feel uneasy under it. "So… you're really rich?"

"Yes; in fact I'm known to be as the billionaire of the year." Vlad answered. He knew why Vlair had changed the subject, and he did not blame her for it.

"Awesome!"

"Actually, since you are my charge and responsibility, this money also belongs to you."

Vlair sat there, awestruck; her jaw dropped. She was totally speechless.

"Are… are you serious?" She murmured.

Vlad nodded; though he was about to regret it. For at the top of her lungs; Vlair gave the highest and loudest sequel that would ever possibly escape her mouth. Vlad had to cover his ears in order to prevent his ears from exploding. After she was done; Vlad removed his hands and listened to her rant.

"Are you serious?! I'm loaded; you're loaded!? You're my dad?! This is so exiting! I think I might, I think I might actually puke. Yeah, I'm going to puke; like a bommit." She ranted.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, smiling. "A what-it?"

Vlair turned to him and smiled. "You know; a bommit. Like a barf and a vomit combined; like where you're just vomiting and you can like taste in your mouth and…" She continued to rant on starting to disturb Vlad of how she was talking about vomit and such. He then placed a hand in front of her to silence her.

"Let's just start eating before I lose my appetite." He suggested. Vlair nodded and they dug in.

0000000Line Break00000000

All five members of Team Phantom sat a booth at the Nasty Burger. Danny, Sam and Tucker sat on one side and Mato and Yomi on the other. Sam had her usual salad and drink; Danny had an average burger and soda and Tucker had a large burger with fries. Mato had an average burger and soda and apparently gave her fries to Yomi who also had a drink. It was apparent that Yomi and Mato's dad had stopped to get lunch already but still didn't want to feel rude for not eating.

"So, what's it like in Canada?" Sam asked.

Yomi shrugged. "Very similar to Canada. Though due to all the hurtful jokes it's gotten, you hear a lot of people there mocking about them. And there's plenty of open space; especially for our dog."

"Wait, rewind; you got a dog?" Mato interrupted.

"Yeah; we got one after the move." Yomi answered. "It's a female husky. We named her Shimmer. And she's just a puppy so it's gets pretty exciting around my place."

"Cool! I always wanted a dog." Danny complimented.

"Thank you."

Tucker took a large bite out of his burger. "So what was it like being possessed by Dead Master?" he said chomping on the food and making smacking noises.

"Tucker!" Danny shouted, obviously ticked.

Tucker turned. "What?" As he said it, he got a little ketchup on Danny's nose. The hybrid glared.

"Don't chew with your mouth full." Sam scolded in discuss.

Mato nodded, her face twisting in discuss. "Yeah; you sound like a cow."

"And you know how offensive it is considering that I'm an-

"Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian; I know." Tucker interjected after swallowing.

Danny wiped the offending ketchup with a napkin. "And Yomi probably doesn't like it that you asked her such a touchy question."

"Oh and like you're any better." Tucker stated sarcastically.

"Uhh… guys?" Yomi asked hesitantly.

"I know that I would have used better matters when eating." Danny retorted.

"Guys?"

"Oh yeah?" Tucker challenged. "What about the time you split yourself in half? You burped in a theater and spilled your drink in the isle and the manager slipped on it."

"Guys!"

"I wasn't myself ok?" Danny excused.

"GUYS!"

Sam and Mato stared at Yomi surprised at her outburst, so did Danny and Tucker. At least they stopped arguing.

"It's ok; I'll answer your question." Yomi stated.

Tucker nodded and everyone else paid full attention on her.

Yomi took a deep breath. "It did feel strange; I was at first looking at Mato and Yuu from the door and began to walk away and next thing I knew I felt as if I was in this void of green space and there were swirls of different shades of the color. But I could see everything from Dead Master's point of view. At one point, I think I passed out; and then I woke up in the park balcony and Mato was right next to me as Black Rock Shooter. That's when she told me the story; we kept it a secret since. But now; I realize Dead Master's my darkened persona. And when I felt like I wanted to leave due to my pain and depression, I was transported into Dead Master."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared; completely dumbstruck. Mato laughed and placed an arm around Yomi.

"I told her I was sorry and she forgave me. Me her and Yuu were all friends afterwards. But then more things related to what we experienced including Yomi getting glasses and Yomi's old friend Kagari moving in as well as meeting Saya our middle school consoler. Then Yomi had to move away to Canada and eventually I moved here." Mato explained.

They all then began to understand and smiled. Mato smiled as well along with Yomi. A new member of Team Phantom has just been added.

0000000Line Break00000000

Vlair sat in a large comfortable chair just across from Vlad. They had just finished breakfast and were sitting in Vlad's den for him to answer her questions.

"Ok, Vlair; what do you want to know?" Vlad asked. Vlair thought long and hard before taking in a deep breath to speak.

"How'd I get here; how are you rich; who exactly are you; who exactly am I; what is this place; where are we; why's my hair white; why do I like what I like, when I've never seen it or heard of it; how do I know what I know; why are my eyes red; why's your hair white; where'd I come from; what's my purpose; how many maids and butlers are in this place; and how am I your charge?" Vlair asked, panting after that mouthful of questions.

Vlad stared at Vlair after her rant; man she could talk. Vlad thought for a while before realizing that telling her a lie would not be good. After all; that's what resulted in Dani double crossing him.

"Well, I cannot answer all of your questions at once since the answers I have are long; but I'll give you short answers. In order; you got because of my creating you; I'm am rich because I use my abilities to get what I want; I'm am Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius, half human half ghost; you are Vlair Masters a clone I created of a girl named Mato Kuroi; this is my mansion in a place called Amity Park that is infested with ghosts; I do not know why your hair was white but I do know that I had to alter your DNA in order for you to survive and be stable and it somehow made you look the exact opposite of Mato and since her hair is black, yours is white; you like what you like and know what you know when you've never heard of it because I implanted that knowledge into you; my hair is white because of an accident in my college days; you were created in a test tube; your main purpose of your creation is to you to capture Mato and her friend Danny for me; thirty four and you are my charge because I'm your creator." Vlad answered all in one fail swoop.

For Vlair; the world had frozen solid in time. A clone; she was a clone. Tears began to dwell within her eyes that were burning with fierce hot anger and sadness and betrayal. She was nothing but a phony copy freak; a drone made to do his bidding. But what about how nice the man treated her? And about how well he had taken care of her? She didn't care; too blinded by sad and anger to care.

Vlad apparently noticed this. "Vlair, I know what you're thinking but I can promise you that it is indeed not what you think."

"Oh yeah!?" Vlair challenged who was sobbing nonstop. "What makes you say that!?"

"You're different than her; I did not base you fully on her DNA."

"No; you're lying!"

"I haven't lied to you yet."

"For now! But what about later; when you use me to get to others!" Vlair was screaming now and had summoned a red flame on the right side of her eye. Razor sharp nails/claws came out of her fingers and gripped onto the chair and ripping it of its fine leather fabric.

"But what about all those times I've taken care of you." Vlad interjected. Vlair stopped immediately finally processing it into her head.

"Even if it was for two weeks; I had cared for you. Originally, I was planning that. But when I saw of how you turned out; I didn't desire that anymore. I want you and only you. You're one of a kind." Vlad said and walked over to Vlair who had calmed down slightly but looking down. He cupped her head into his hands and lifted it up to look at him. "Will you take me as a father and forgive me for what I had originally planned for you?"

Vlair nodded hastily. "Can you explain more about all of this?" She asked still not full trusting Vlad at the few seconds but Vlad knew that all she needed was a small cool down as she listened to what he had to say.

"Of course." Vlad agreed and the two began their discussion.

0000000Line Break00000000

"You ready yet, Vlair?" Vlad called out of the dressing room.

"Almost." Vlair answered. They had finished their discussion and headed to the mall for some shopping; and unfortunately the paparazzi came along for the ride, following their every move. And for once; Vlad was dodging them. He didn't want the world to know about Vlair yet but it was too late for that. They had been able to lose them by the food court luckily; but not for long.

Vlad's explanation had cleared things up; he even told her about what powers she had. She can apparently summon a scythe at will and can summon razor mechanical wings and fly. Also she can send a red flame in her right eye and her nails/claws can dig into a ghost's skin and drain their ectoplasm for her own benefit of healing and such. Vlad said he had to install some sort of draining mechanism in order for Vlair to stay healthy for a clone in dire situations. Because if she got too weakened in battle, she could dissolve into ectoplasm just like that without this technic.

They were at a store called 'Skulk and Lurk'. A store Vlair apparently wanted to check out. She didn't know why, but she didn't like all those girly girl stores they had passed by. Besides; the paparazzi was checking those places. She liked a pop goth/punk kind of thing with a little tom boyish mixed in.

She had an outfit she was changing into and right now, she was slipping on the boots. They had already bought several other outfits and she was placing the last one on. They had also got home décor, tunes for her new Nano, paint for her room, some soccer gear for her, and among other things to fix up her room to settle in. And Vlad was paying for it all.

Yeah, she knew where Vlad got his money and all about his little 'hobby'. But all in all, it was a nice gesture.

"Ok; I'm coming out." She finally said and pushed back the curtain. Vlad smiled lightly at what he saw.

Vlair stood there in a pop punk/goth look. She wore boots much like Sam's except a bit more narrow with red, white, and black alternate splotched paint pattern with skulls leggings that were covered by a jean short short skirt that was ragged at the ends; as well as a red shirt that had a black skull on it with cross bones with white painted dripping writing that said 'WARNING! GIRL WITH ATTITUDE!'. The sleeves on the tight shirt stopped at her shoulders but were connected to fishnet sleeves that were part of the shirt and went no further down her arms than her elbows. She then had fingerless gloves of the same design of the leggings that were long enough to reach her mid arm before the elbow along with several spiked and chained bracelets. She had on a chain necklace and a bandana of the same pattern as the gloves and leggings on her head where her hair fell out behind tied in a loose pony tail. And last but not least; she had skull cross bone earrings on her ears.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Not a style I'd recommend for my child; but if this is what you like then you can dress like that. Just not anything too exposable ok? I must say it currently suits you. You want me to buy it now so you can wear it?"

Vlair nodded and went to look in the mirror to examine herself. "Thanks again for taking me along to do this… Dad." She finished after pause turning before blushing that she said that. Even though Vlad wasn't her dad.

Vlad turned around; surprised she had said that. Then he smiled. "Anything for my daughter. Besides; you've only been here for two weeks so I need to get you settled in but I'm not making another mistake like with my other clones of Phantom. You; I'm taking extra special care of."

"I'm not glass Dad." Vlair said twirling in front of the mirror. "I have my own life. But I understand and respect your reasons."

Vlad nodded and went to go pay, bringing two of the four shopping bags they had. Vlair took her old clothes she wore to the mall that was Vlad's college clothes and placed them into one of the two bags left and picked them up to follow Vlad. Once she got there, he was waiting by the entrance. She followed him and the walked out into the main ways of the mall.

"So; shall we head home?" Vlad suggested. Suddenly a voice that sounded like 'there they are' erupted from down ways to their left. They turned to see… the paparazzi.

Vlair smirked. "Race ya." And dashed in the opposite direction. Vlad chuckled and followed suit; the paparazzi hot on their tail.

0000000Line Btreak0000000

_*instrumental*_

Vlair closed her eyes in deep concentration as she began to move her scythe in a fluid motion ready to go through the course Vlad had set up for her. And with a start jump she sped ahead into the course.

Mato closed her eyes as she was standing on the top of a building. Her cannon and sword in each hand; as she positioned herself to fight. Then with a leap she jumped off and ready to battle.

Vlair was dodging traps and objects in the course left and right. Whilding her scythe as she sped along. Vlad smiled as she fought with agile skills. Then disappears into a white light.

Black Rock Shooter defeated one ghost after another with her cannon and sword. Moving through like the wind. Then as she leaps one more time into a black light, she vanishes.

**(HFD: English lyrics will be typed down to show what the song is saying but the Japanese pronunciations will be next to it in '( )'.)**

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo, (Even within the mist of flowing time,)_

_Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte, (Look, indifference still goes round and round,)_

_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo, (As for me, my heart has separated from me,)_

_Mienai wa sou shiranai? (I can't see it is it true I don't know?)_

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku, (Even if I don't move,)_

_Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete, (I continue to be lengthened in the cracks of time,)_

_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado, (I don't understand the rotation,)_

_Watashi wa watashi sore dake. (I am me that's it.)_

Mato is dribbling extremely fast down the court in the scrimmage dodging players here and there before landing a basket. Then dribbling past a few more players and then going to several different shots scored by her.

_Yume miter? Nanimo mitenai? (Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing?)_

_Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba? (Are the words that I'm speaking useless?)_

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo, (I'm just tired of the sadness,)_

_Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no, ("Feeling nothing" is the best,)_

_Tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo, (Even if I were to speak these bewildering words,)_

_jibun no kokoro tada u wa no sora, (My heart is just the upper sky,)_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba, (What if I was able to move,)_

_Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru. __(Everything would return and I'd turn it black.)_

Vlair stood there in front of a ghost that Vlad seemed to have brought from the Ghost Zone. It was in a cage chained up and looked completely terrified. Vlair turned to Vlad and he nodded. And with that, the cage was opened and Vlair released her freakishly long claws/nails that startled the ghost as it pitifully attempted in escape. Vlair then slashed it as ectoplasm spluttered out and then the scene faded to black.

_Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? __(Would this me exist in the future?)_

_Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no? __(Do I exist in this world?)_

_Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? __(Am I oppressed now? Am I sad now?)_

_Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama, (I still don't know anything about me,)_

_Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo, (Even when walking, I'm just tired of it)_

_Hito no koto nado shiri mo shinai wa, (So how would I care for other people,)_

_Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara, (If this me were to be able to change,)_

_Moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni Naru? __(If I were to change, would I turn White?)_

Danny and Black Rock Shooter defeated ghost after ghost only for the Red Huntress to chase after Danny. After several blows, Black comes in and whacks Red away with her cannon. Then Skulker comes in to come after Danny and Black Rock Shooter only for Dani to come in and blast him away.

Vlair used several combo attacks with her nails/claws, scythe, and wings as she fought all the ghosts Vlad had Vlair challenge and just like always, she creamed them.

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo, (Even within the mist of flowing time,)_

_Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte, (Look, indifference still goes round and round,)_

_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo, (As for me, my heart has separated from me,)_

_Mienai wa sou shiranai? (I can't see it is it true I don't know?)_

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku, (Even if I don't move,)_

_Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete, (I continue to be lengthened in the cracks of time,)_

_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado, (I don't understand the rotation,)_

_Watashi wa watashi sore dake. (I am me that's it.)_

Mato sat in her room with Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Yomi all in their PJ's having a great time talking to each other while eating chips and soda. That is until Hiro came in in his PJ's with a mask and cape on running around the room like a super hero. Mato got extremely mad and started chasing Hiro around shouted and obviously getting ticked by the second while Yomi and the others laughed at Mato's misfortune.

_Yume miteru? Nanimo mitenai? (Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing?)_

_Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba? (Are the words that I'm speaking useless?)_

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo, (I'm just tired of the sadness,)_

_Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no, ("Feeling nothing" is the best,)_

_Tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo, (Even if I were to speak these bewildering words,)_

_jibun no kokoro tada u wa no sora, (My heart is just the upper sky,)_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba, (What if I was able to move,)_

_Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru. __(Everything would return and I'd turn it black.)_

Vlair sat by Vlad by the fire; both of them drinking hot chocolate. Vlair with extra marsh mellows. Vlad lifts his face from his cup and apparently there was a hot chocolate mustache on his upper lip. Vlair noticed this and began to laugh before Vlad smirked evilly and abandoned his cup grabbing Vlair and hoisting her up to where she was over his shoulder. Vlair laughed as she tried to fight back pitifully as Vlad ran with her on his shoulder all around the house.

_Muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no? __(Is it pointless? Is there a future?)_

_Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? __(Do I exist in a place like this?)_

_Watashi no koto wo iitai naraba, (If I were hurt,)_

_Kotoba ni suru no nara: "rokudenashi", (Then the words would be: "good for nothing",)_

_Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? __(Do I exist in a place like this?)_

_Konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no? __(Do I exist in a time like this?)_

_Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara (If this me were to be able to change,)_

_Moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni Naru? __(If I were to change, would I turn White?)_

Mato stood there as Black Rock Shooter in a black background as she drifted. Vlair also stood there in a white background as White Rock Shooter. They continued to drift aimlessly unaware of each other's presence.

_Yume miteru? Nanimo mitenai? (Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing?)_

_Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba? (Are the words that I'm speaking useless?)_

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo, (I'm just tired of the sadness,)_

_Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no, ("Feeling nothing" is the best,)_

_Tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo, (Even if I were to speak these bewildering words,)_

_jibun no kokoro tada u wa no sora, (My heart is just the upper sky,)_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba, (What if I was able to move,)_

_Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru. __(Everything would return and I'd turn it black.)_

The two backgrounds began to connect together and the two seem to see each other… or they thought so as they had a dazed, clouded look in their eyes. Pupils dilated as their hand slowly reached out toward the edge or boarder of the two backgrounds.

_Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba, (If I were to move, if I were to move,)_

_Subete kowasu wa subete kowasu wa, (Then I'd break everything, then I'd break everything,)_

_Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba, (If I were to be sad, if I were to be sad,)_

_Watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru? (Would my heart change to white?)_

Finally the two fingers touch and the girls began to fade away as the two background began to mix and blend.

_Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo, (About you, About me,)_

_Subete no koto mo nada shiranai no, (About everything-I still don't know a thing,)_

_Omoi mabuta wo nada shiranai no, (If my emotional eyelids were to open,)_

_Subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare! __(Then I'd break everything let it all turn to black!)_

As the two colors blend, they begin to form a black and white symbol known as Yin-Yang.

0000000Line Break0000000

Mato sat up suddenly in her bed, startled as she let out a gasp. _What a strange dream_. She glanced around; she was in her room. The floor covered in sleeping bags occupied by her friends visiting for a sleepover. Sighing in relief that nothing had happened while she was asleep, she drifted into her thoughts.

_Who was that girl? And what was with her looking, looking… almost like me_? She did not notice that during her pondering, Yomi woke up and glanced toward her.

"**Mato…?**" She slurred in mid sleep. She brought up her hands to rub the sleep out of them to get a better view of what was around her; even though it was somewhat pointless considering they were in the dark.

"**Oh… hey Yomi.**" Mato said with a troubled expression. She was glad she didn't get too startled by Yomi suddenly breaking the silence; otherwise she would've woken everyone up.

"**What are you doing up?**" Mato scowled at her. "**Sorry; standard question.**"

Mato chuckled. "**Look at us; we're turning more into Danny and his friends by the tick.**" Then turned serious. "**I just had a strange dream; that's all.**"

"**Did it involve the other world?**" Yomi questioned.

"**No; I don't have dreams like that since I'm whole now. Now I just dream like everyone else.**"

"**Oh.**"

"**It was probably nothing.**" Mato assured.

And with that, Yomi went back to sleep.

"**I hope.**" And then Mato fell back asleep.

**HalfafanD: Well, I hope I filled everyone in from being left in the dark. The game version is not technically being used in this crossover; minus WRS. But she's not going to be exactly like she is in the game; just the look part. Anyway; the montage said that it has passed a week. White got her costume from her own design and borrowing one of Vlad's maid's sewing machines. I was going to mention it in this chapter; but it's too long already so I'll have her mention it in the next chapter. R&R! No flames; please! I worked too hard on this chapter!**


	7. New Blazing Student

**HalfafanD: OMG; major writers-block here. Someone call 911! LOL! Yeah, sorry guys. Been busy trying to keep up with work, drawings and future stories all in one swoop. But now I'm ok enough to work on this chapter. And I don't have writers-block for this story; just a bunch of others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Black Rock Shooter.**

**Phantom Shooter: The Tiny Bird Falls**

Mato walked down the hallway with Danny as they headed to their next class. Yomi was chilling at home while Sam and Tucker were in their own classes. The two entered the classroom and sat in their usual seats. Mato in the second to last seat near the window and Danny in front of her.

Other students filed in and soon Mr. Lancer walked in as well. How is he a teacher to nearly all of Mato's classes?

"Settle down, settle down. Today we're going to be reading the 'Cask of Amontillado' and-

Mr. Lancer was interrupted when the class door opened up to reveal a teenage girl about Mato's age and size and hair-style with pure white hair and crimson red eyes with tan skin. She was wearing a thin white t-shirt with a camee underneath the same color. The shirt had red and black ink blots and she wore a white sleeveless jacket unattached with a hood that was over her head. Her hair was tucked in the hood so no one could tell how her hair was styled and she had some light make-up on with skulls for earrings. She also had tight dark jeans and red high tops for shoes and also had a fish-net glove that went all the way to her elbow along with some red and white bracelets. She also had a black backpack with red and white ink-blots

"Sorry to interrupt; I'm looking for Mr. Lancer's classroom. I'm a new student." The girl spoke.

"That's me." Mr. Lancer confirmed and looked at his clipboard. "You must be Vlair Masters; Vlad Masters daughter; correct?"

She nodded. This stirred up many whispers. Mato leaned over to Danny to whisper too.

"I never knew Mr. Masters had a daughter." Mato said; obviously confused.

Danny nodded. "Probably one of Vlad's tricks."

Mr. Lancer than turned to the class. "Now, now; stop that. Just because Vlair is our mayor's daughter, doesn't mean you all can treat her like some major celebrity. So treat her with respect and anyone who makes her feel uncomfortable will face detention."

The class groaned and Vlair smiled at the humor in it.

The bald teacher then turned to Vlair. "I'm sorry; I can't have the class get to know you since this class are somewhat behind schedule."

"That's ok Mr. L." Vlair assured. "I'm a fast learner."

Mr. Lancer scowled and several students giggled. He didn't like being called Mr. L.

"Just Mr. Lancer's fine; go take a seat behind Mrs. Kuroi over there, Mrs. Masters." Vlair nodded and walked over between the rows of desks. She then stopped by Mato's desk and turned to look directly at the basketball loving teen. Mato made eye contact as well, not backing down.

It was then that Mato sensed something. She let it consume her vision and imagined Vlair with an outfit similar to her only white with weird mechanical wings and a large white scythe and her hair in similar order with a blazing fire in her right eye. It looked strange.

"Umm… hello?" A voice broke in.

Mato shook her head and came to see Vlair looking down at her in worry.

"You ok? You zoned out for a second." Vlair stated.

"Oh it's nothing; you just look like someone I've seen before." Mato lied smoothly.

"Yeah, ok." Vlair corresponded while looking oddly at her, and then went to her seat.

"Well, now that that's settled; let's get back to the lesson." Mr. Lancer said. Several students groaned.

Mato noticed Danny slip a piece of paper behind him and toward Mato. She quickly grabbed it before Mr. Lancer could see and opened the folded sheet to read.

_Hey, you ok? You were out of it for a while. Took three tries from Vlair to get your attention. Is something up?_

Mato quickly wrote back and handed to Danny who read it quickly.

_Tell you at lunch._

Danny turned to her and nodded and Mato nodded quick back before they went back to actually paying attention to Mr. Lancer's lectures.

Vlair had watched them the whole time. She knew that girl. She was the person Vlad had cloned her of. She had to be careful about what she said around Mato and her friends. She couldn't risk Mato finding out about her being her clone.

**HalfafanD: I know, REALLY short. But please forgive me. I was trying to update this as soon as I can and ran out of anything else to say in this chapter. Please review, no flames.**


	8. AN: Temporary Stop

**Dear friends, readers of Fanfiction, and watchers of DeviantArt,**

**I apologize deeply for you thinking this was another chapter; but I have a big announcement for everyone. This is uploaded on this story as well as the other 'in progress' stories, my bio on Fanfiction and on DeviantArt in a journal entry. You all know that I own what's called a netbook right. Well that computer is the main property of my school. And as such, I need to return it at the end of the year. I am not aware of when this occurs so I have picked a date reasonable to send this, which if you're reading this is today. This is also the day I will stop uploading and updating on Stories and Art. Don't worry; it's only for a short while. You see, this netbook is where I write all my stories; once it leaves; some chapters won't be accessible due to the words document being a different version than on the other computers my family owns. So I have made a stopping point so that doesn't happen and I can start on a new next chapter on the other computers from there. This will go on from April 28 to June 2. Once that's over, I'm back on. I'll still be working on drawings and stories and checking mail and such on my accounts; I just won't be uploading anything until I get everything sorted out. The time length should be enough time for me. Please forgive me if this upsets you, but it's not that long. Sure it's a month, but that's because of school and tests and exams I have to do and being online uploading would interfere. So please understand. Thank you.**

**~HalfafanD**


End file.
